


Não Há Sustos Essa Noite

by lisfairys



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Neil sai para o halloweene se revela para um humano, Neil tem uma âncora de sua vida como humano, sobrenatural e um pouquinho de cómedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisfairys/pseuds/lisfairys
Summary: Neil se esconde do mundo mortal, mesmo que sua outra parte da família seja conhecida. Ele, assim como o restante dela, é amaldiçoado. O dia do Halloween é de suma importância para todos do sobrenatural, inclusive para Neil. Nesse dia não há mentiras. Nesse dia ele conhece Andrew, um humano que não hesita em sua forma sobrenatural, nem em sua outra forma.⚘Neil gosta de ir ao mundo humano procurar por coisas que façam valer a pena sua existência no Halloween, e acaba encontrando Andrew.
Relationships: Neil Josten & Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 4





	Não Há Sustos Essa Noite

**Author's Note:**

> Eu estou tremendo e me sentindo uma coisa muito bagunçada. Eu rascunhei tanto essa fanfic, pensei em desistir e pedir desculpas a todos. E eu peço desculpas mesmo.
> 
> A ideia dela surgiu com o Guia do Escritor (@/ScriptorLibri) no Twitter, graças a esse guia eu consegui me manter na ideia. Eu agradeço imenso pelo trabalho e dedicação das criadoras com o perfil, em ajudar escritores, doar plots e incentivar ideias. Graças ao plot que foi doado (pedi permissão) para mim, tracei essa fanfic.  
> Mas também fugir dele no quesito Amor. Aqui não há beijos, abraços ou flertes, sinto muito mesmo. Aqui há vislumbre de possibilidade, aceitação, um curioso interesse e uma amizade inusitada entre um sobrenatural e um humano.  
> E esse foi o ponto que mais me matou. É uma fanfic Andreil e eles são um verdadeiro desafio para mim quando se trata do tema amor e outras coisas com eles. 
> 
> Apesar disso, eu espero que gostem dela, críticas construtivas são bem vindas :)  
> É isso e boa leitura S2
> 
> Feliz Halloween 🎃👻
> 
> ( tw: menções ao passado de Neil e de Andrew, sem exploração)

**_Carolina do Sul, 29 de Outubro_ **

**_Residência Hatford, 19:40 horas_ **

  
  


O ambiente muito bem iluminado pelos inúmeros lustres da casa —  _ casa, quanto eufemismo —  _ atraiam olhares dos visitantes como mariposas perdidas. O falso calor delas ainda fascinava os presentes e havia quem tirasse o chapéu para o ambiente luxuoso, a comida farta —  _ não que eles precisassem  _ — o piso refletor e os tantos convidados tão bem vestidos. Tudo com intenções à vista. A reunião familiar da residência dos Hatford’s desde sua existência ganhou exclusividade e muita atenção dos de fora, esses que só não podiam saber mais pelo simples e desconhecido fato de que não poderiam ter mais do que tinham. Há quem jogue com suas regras e quem não tem cão, caça com gato e a família inglesa instalada ali era tanto uma afronta quanto uma novidade bem vinda. Contudo, ela se fez bem vinda.  _ Mas bem,  _ isso já faz séculos.

Neil não gostava de tais reuniões, e participava delas em por causa do seu tio, tão focado em negócios sombrios, em dois mundos, e ele parou de comparar ou saber quais dos dois que ele conhecia era pior, mas uma coisa ele poderia dizer era em que ambos residiam as coisas que ele sabia, contudo havia uma certa empatia e um desfoque de tudo no mundo humano, isso conseguindo ser maior e mais bem vindo. No dele não. O sobrenatural em sua natureza escondida, ele gostava de ir ao outro mundo pelo menos uma vez ao ano, insistindo em sentir o formigamento percorrer seu corpo ao fazer a travessia, permitisse sentir a luz solar, e andar pelas ruas sem se sentir desconfortável com o que escondia. Era uma aceitação ínfima e ao mesmo tempo grandiosa. Ele podia suportar aquilo, como fez por tantos anos. 

Seu tio, Stuart Hartford, conversava com alguns dos seus convidados, os olhos vítreos, opacos ao longe, o máximo de sua verdadeira natureza que o mais velho deixava aparecer. Como Neil era diferente, ali ele mantinha tudo no lugar, sua aparência jovial e inegavelmente intrigante, mais ainda pelas suas cicatrizes, reinava entre os fantasmas e monstros ou do que foram um dia, vidas antigas, velhas. Neil foi um dia efêmero — _ele pensava que ainda era, já que estava ali_ — e carregava consigo a prova disso, voando para lá e pra cá com ele, sem nunca deixá-lo. 

Um dos presentes ele arriscava dizer ser sua amiga, dizia que combinava com ele, acreditava que era mais do que um dia ele foi, que poderia ser mais, uma âncora para sua sensibilidade e obstinação, mas como ? Como um serzinho daquele poderia ser obstinado ? Transparecia sua ilusão e somente alguém muito obcecado e esperto saberia decifrá-lo.  _ Isso  _ era uma das coisas que ele gostava demais no sobrenatural, eles não se diferenciavam tanto dos humanos no final. Alguns dos presentes foram humanos.

Um tilintar suave ecoou pelo salão, chamando a atenção de todos, inclusive de Neil. Uma leve coceira raspou sua bochecha, e ele sabia que deveria prestar atenção. Seu tio tinha um porte e olhar orgulhoso. Rostos mascarados, uns sorrisos ligeiramente rasgados, olhos atentos, uma satisfação geral preenchia um lugar, Neil podia sentir, e até mesmo ele gostava de como isso possuía todos. 

Allison apareceu como uma brisa ao seu lado, o ar soprando as pequenas asas da discreta companhia de Neil. A mulher trajava um vestido fino de cetim rosa claro, saltos de cordas igualmente finas, o cabelo loiro volumoso caindo em cascata sobre seus ombros marcados e expostos. O batom vermelho fortíssimo dava mais cor a sua figura pálida e intimidadora, porém não menos intensa. Ela se virou para olhá-lo por igualdade, arrastando os olhos em uma atenção mortalmente lenta. Ele não estava ruim, e isso era um cúmulo de modéstia desnecessária, mas Neil não se importava de fato. Um sorriso que ela reservava somente para ele apareceu e Neil se sentiu relaxado um pouco.

— Enfim, vestido para a noite, meu querido amigo. Você está aprontando. — acusou, um ronronar baixo e brincalhão. Neil permitiu-se abrir um sorriso.

— É preciso dar para poder receber, minha belíssima e questionável amiga. 

Allison sabia o que estava por trás de tudo. Ela sempre notava. 

— É um dia… 

Havia uma tristeza ali. Neil nunca mostrou o rosto ao público mortal. Seu nome era mencionado, fofocado, conspirado e ele se divertia. Ele vivia com os seus, assim como seu tio, assim como sua família amaldiçoada. Os jogos rolavam soltos, mercadorias iam a leilão, algumas mundanas e encantadoras, eles assombravam castelos e enriqueciam histórias, mas sempre havia o toque das mentiras que deixavam tudo melhor. Bons contadores de histórias sabiam mentir. 

O trabalho de sua família consistia em circular diversão para os de fora e desafios para os de dentro. O que havia de sombrio? Muitos sustos, choros e caçar almas perdidas para negociação, dando engajamento maior para a demanda de acordos. Realmente, eles não tinham mais nada para fazer nas suas caminhadas. Era tedioso, ao menos para Neil. O mundo mortal que lutou contra eles, de qualquer forma, foi sempre assim. Ele não se importava. Ele sairia dali e passearia pelas ruas enfeitadas, mórbidas com toques ricos em cores.  _ Tão curioso.  _ Assim como haviam verdades pelas quais lutar, haviam mentiras para manter, e no dia da saída de Neil, não haveria. 

— Daqui a pouco entraremos no mais esperado dia do ano, sei o quanto estão ansiosos pelos próximos dois dias, e asseguro-lhes que nada impedirá nossas fatídicas e adoráveis cascas de circularem por aí. — risadas foram ouvidas e Allison fez um estalo. Poderia soar como uma unha sendo quebrada. — Sabemos também que haverá mais... _ companheiros _ de jornada nos vigiando e não se intimidem com eles, nada sobre nós deveria ser tão temido quanto o que existe no mundo do outro lado. —  _ ah, velho discurso.  _ — Sabemos que nossas formas podem assustar até mesmo a ideia da criação, sei mais ainda que alguns se orgulham disso, e sei que no dia que saímos, precisaremos ter cuidado. Lembrem-se dos feitiços, e não tragam para vossas casas o que não podem manter. Com isso, deixo-os à vontade. 

Esse poderia ser o mais breve discurso que Neil ouvira do seu tio. Neil sentia-se tremer, ou pensava que sim. 

— Você vai ao baile dos Corvos. — Neil afirmou, girando o corpo para Allison. 

— E você ficará, ou enfurnado no seu quarto com objetos que fariam qualquer mortal morrer cedo ou vagar em busca de novas curiosidades insanas. 

Neil abriu um sorriso tímido, sim ele faria essas duas coisas, mas ele tinha outra ideia que o corroía cada vez mais, querendo vazar por todos os seus poros. Os Corvos eram criaturas sinistras, e perigosamente instigantes e davam os melhores bailes de Halloween todos os anos que se seguiram juntos com sua autenticidade escura. Allison iria a um deles outra vez. Não ficaria com ele. 

— Vamos ver qual de nós dois sobreviverá, então. — desafio lançado. Allison abriu um sorriso mordaz, os olhos cinzentos brilhando. 

— Sua consciência não deixará você, disso tenho certeza. 

_ Quem sabe… _

— O que pretende encontrar dessa vez? 

Observando os convidados noite adentro, Neil foi sincero consigo mesmo, Allison também merecia. Já fazia tanto tempo. 

— Eu não sei. 

Ambos estavam elétricos com a proximidade do dia 31. Neil dançou com a mulher pálida sob as luzes que distraiam visões, e assim levaram a noite, dançando no infinito de suas mortes. Não deveria ser assim. 

  
  


⚘

  
  


Neil foi recebido pelo cheiro do apartamento que costumava ficar em dias como aquele. Cheirava a poeira e folhas secas. Estava vagamente escuro, as janelas enormes dando vista para cidade que estranhamente o acolhia mesmo sem saber quem ele era, ou o que ele era. As fuligens de poeira à vista nos raros feixes de luz, os móveis intocados, as prateleiras de livros e objetos quebráveis cobertos por sedas, havia muitas coisas ali, a sala uma mistura de cozinha-escritório, seu canto favorito a apenas alguns metros de distância, onde suas criações ficavam. Seu tio achava-as fascinantes. Uma sombra voou pelo seu campo de visão, o azul metálico cintilando, irreal. Neil respirou fundo, como seu corpo ainda funcionava de tal maneira, ainda era um mistério. 

Seus passos ecoaram pelo piso, o som sendo bem vindo, ampliando uma sensação em seu peito.  _ Como poderia seu coração sentir tais emoções _ _? _ Tirou seu colete azul fluorescente, deixando-o sobre o sofá, e passou a organizar suas coisas, deparando-se com seus velhos e bem cuidados filmes, a ocasião exigia uma sessão própria cheia de efeitos de imagens e trilhas sonoras arrepiantes, mas ele deixaria para mais tarde, quando tudo no seu apartamento não refletisse tanto seu interior. 

Tinha vezes que aquele mundo o consumia, o deixando vazio. Encontrar coisas que o faziam se sentir bem era constante, um pensamento, um objeto, uma música...coisas substanciais para um rapaz que  _ morreu _ na flor da idade e se transformara em monstro.  _ Trágico como nas literaturas, terrível como nos filmes.  _ Era melodramático demais até mesmo para ele. Poderia ficar, se quisesse, ele sabia, seu tio deixou claro. 

Ele se sentou no batente afofado diante da enorme janela, os pés descalços, joelhos dobrados. Ele podia ouvir o vento batendo nos vidros,  _ tão perto.  _ Ele olhou para si mesmo refletido. Em um segundo ele estava lá e no outro não. Em um minuto tudo desmoronou e ele encarou sua faceta distorcida, um e dois dentes afiados sobressaindo-se, a rasgadura, a pele parecendo ter sido esculpida bem a fundo e esticada, seus olhos por fim... _ seus olhos…  _ um deles mantinha-se a cor original, brilhante e viva, o outro em uma mistura de branco amarelado, nada bonita. 

Ele não sabia como ou por que isso tinha recaído sobre ele. Seu tio o ajudou a aguentar isso e a si mesmo. 

Uma explosão de cores chamou sua atenção, cidade abaixo. Ele observou as pessoas que transitavam entre aquelas ruas decoradas e agitadas. Seu coração incansável de coisas inéditas se agitou como um passarinho em uma gaiola e ele levantou-se depressa. Um par de asas surgiu em sua frente e Neil parou. Sua companheira repousou em seu centro, as asas parecendo tremular no compasso das asas de seu passarinho interior. 

— Eu sei, eu sei. Comporte-se também. — sussurrou Neil e sem muita demora, se ajustou em seus trajes que não passariam mais que a ideia de uma fantasia por ali e saiu, dessa vez com sua aparência no lugar. 

Ninguém tiraria dele o prazer de revelar quando chegasse a hora. 

  
  


⚘

  
  


**_Carolina do Sul, 29 de Outubro, 22:10 horas_ **

  
  


Ele poderia estar se livrando das roupas pesadas, do cheiro de viagem, do cansaço das duas aborrecidas horas dentro do carro, estar dormindo de estômago cheio, mas não. Ele foi automaticamente arrastado pelo seu irmão e primo para uma fodida rua comercial, onde o trânsito de pessoas que deveriam estar na cama também circulavam aos montes. Ele poderia ter batido o carro se isso o impedisse de ir até ali procurar por fantasias de merda, mas seria absurdamente mais cansativo lidar com as mortes de todos ali, então ele tentaria segurar o pouco de paciência que tinha e não manchar ou traumatizar a memória de ninguém. A data comemorativa significava correria em tantos sentidos que Andrew se perguntava como acompanhava a dupla a sua frente, guiando-o e servindo de barreira para ninguém trombar com Andrew e ter a vida em risco. 

Os fios com lamparinas de papel penduradas bem mais ao alto chamavam a atenção. Nem era Halloween ainda e grupo de jovens se reuniam vestidos para passar a noite, maquiagens extravagantes e roupas cheias de babados, camadas e sangue falso. A ideia do inferno poderia morar ali, mas Andrew havia passado pelo o inferno, e sobreviveu. Então, mesmo que sua carranca afastasse até mesmo a mais ingênua criança — ideia essa que ele não gostava nenhum pouco — ele iria com a sua família até quantas lojas infernais fosse necessário.

Nicky, eufórico, olhava para tudo e Aaron, contendo-se um pouco, acompanhava o mais velho.

— Cara, estou super curioso para o que os Corvos vão fazer esse ano. — Andrew revirou o olhos ao escutar o tema da conversa. — Se a porra da entrada não fosse tão cara…

— Se a porra da entrada não fosse tão cara, você o gastaria na busca de algo legal e ousado para usar, então não entraria no final. — o riposte do gêmeo fez Nicky fazer beicinho.

— Você é cruel. — e mais que depressa abriu um sorriso — E sim, eu teria feito mesmo isso. E ficaria maravilhosamente bem com vocês do que com eles, entretanto. 

Dessa vez Aaron revirou os olhos, mas diferente de Andrew, deu um leve empurrão em Nicky que passou o braço por cima de seu ombro, e juntos caminharam assim. Quanto mais eles adentravam e observavam o que poderiam atraí-los, mais perceptível ficava a dissipação de pessoas. Segundo os dois patetas à frente de Andrew, eles saberiam o que vestir quando topassem com o que fosse mais agradável ou arrepiante. Os enfeites das lojas atraíam mais crianças preocupadas com uma troca de doces com eles do que em busca de no mínimo adolescentes com dinheiro vago para gastar. Francamente, o espírito do próprio Halloween teria vergonha. Andrew segurou a risada que seu pensamento ocasionou e tratou de olhar para frente.  _ Péssima ideia, poderia dizer. _

Uma figura não muito mais alta que ele quase esbarra com ele, por pouco. Andrew não sabia no que se focar. Ele podia ouvir fracamente as vozes de seus dois patetas que pareciam não ter prestado a atenção no que acontecia ali. O estranho, por inteiro, parecia ter saído de um livro de época muito rebuscado, daqueles que faziam a mente de qualquer aspirante a leitor ter pane no cérebro só por tentar processar a descrição.  _ Século 19, o mais perto.  _ Sua capacidade de se concentrar foi tirada a prova, e muito rapidamente. Ele quase grunhiu e arrastou os olhos até o rosto marcado do estranho. Nem mesmo as mais duvidosas cicatrizes poderiam tirar o arrepio que Andrew sentiu ao encontrar os olhos azuis penetrantes.  _ Ele lia livros demais.  _ O chão quase desliza sob seus pés. Um sopro fraco saiu ao ouvir um simples e carregado…

— Desculpe-me. 

Andrew  _ não  _ sentiu vontade realmente ter colidido com o estranho, para ter ficado com raiva apenas para passar mais que a  _ porra de alguns segundos…  _ Ele deu passagem para o outro, não obstante, e que se foi tão rápido no meio de outros corpos do que quando surgiu. Não demorou para uma voz cheia de interesse chegasse aos ouvidos de Andrew.

— Nossa, quem era aquele  _ manda-chuva  _ sexy? 

— Alguém que nunca veremos novamente se tivermos sorte. — Aaron disse com todo desinteresse e convencimento crescente. 

— Você pode parar de ser tão desagradável às vezes, sabe. — o mais velho falou entre um suspiro e voltou a regressar ao caminho, espreguiçando-se. — Vamos voltar para o carro. Kevin provavelmente depois das vinte e três não nos deixará entrar no apartamento.

Andrew suspirou agradecendo mentalmente enquanto voltavam para o Maserati. Ele só gostaria de cair na cama do jeito que estava. As pessoas continuavam com seus risos, grupos, despreocupadas com o horário cada vez mais longo ou o frio. Andrew se pegou durante o caminho varrendo os cantos e olhando rostos, em busca do desconhecido minutos antes. Pensou estar se precipitando ao se interessar por alguém totalmente duvidoso e que certamente poderia ter sido um fruto a mais do seu cansaço, mas Nicky e seu irmão estavam lá, logo o cara de roupas chique e sobretudo caríssimo — mesmo que fosse só uma fantasia.  _ Um traje muito bonito e bem posto.  _ — é real. 

A pequena viagem de mais ou menos quinze minutos passou como um borrão aos olhos cansados de Andrew, mais ainda quando chegou à porta do apartamento do oitavo andar, avistando olhos verdes calorosos e raivosos ao invés de azuis gélidos fixados em sua mente.  _ Ele precisava de um banho.  _ Não ficou para ouvir o que Kevin fosse dizer, se desfazendo de suas roupas ao longo do caminho até seu o quarto onde ficaria, apossando-se do banheiro por 20 longos e bons minutos. Seus músculos relaxaram consideravelmente à medida que a água quente tomava conta da sua mente assim com um belo ser vestido com roupas de época, de porte  _ Poderoso Chefão.  _ Uma risada ecoou entre as lufadas e ar quente presentes. Se ele chegasse a encontrar o estranho mistério de novo, seu Halloween não seria um desperdício.

Nesse momento ele atingiu o auge das suas divagações. Trocar inúmeros doces e guloseimas por um cara que nem era tanta coisa assim.  _ Francamente, Andrew,  _ saindo da sua sessão, ele encontrou seu irmão esperando por ele, roupas postas para ele vestir. Andrew nunca falou em voz alta o quanto em pouco anos Aaron conseguiu traçar as preferências de Andrew em algumas coisas, as roupas escolhidas no momento eram uma delas.

— Kevin preparou uma bebida não muito doce e quente para você. Nicky escondeu o chantilly no armário debaixo, junto com potes de café instantâneo no fundo. 

As palavras foram processadas com lentidão, Andrew fez um murmúrio.

— O que é essa mordomia toda?

— Apenas uma retribuição por toda a sua paciência e tempo. 

— Desnecessário.

— Somente isso que você disse. Vou tomar um banho e ir para cama.

Vestindo-se com um longo e confortável momento e calças cinzas do mesmo tecido, Andrew seguiu para a cozinha, avistando canecas de achocolatado setenta por cento sobre a mesa. Um ruído de frustração foi ouvido junto com uma risada quando Andrew abriu o armário debaixo e pegou a lata spray de chantilly, despejando a vontade sobre o líquido marrom. Seus dedos coçaram por um item a mais, mas ele se seguraria naquela noite. O cheiro doce era mais bem vindo aos seus sentidos, na presença quase silenciosa do apartamento. Ele sentiu falta disso. 

Dirigiu-se com sua caneca até a varanda, deixando o frio congelar seus pés, recostando-se em uma das cadeiras fofas dali. Uma sensação aconchegou-se em seu âmago, as presenças de Nicky e Kevin não tão distantes, a cidade desfocada em sua visão. Ele soprou a fumaça de sua bebida e deu um gole generoso, sentindo-a queimar sua língua, aquecer sua garganta, descendo mais e mais, como um outro tipo de arrepio, e fechou os olhos, somente para ver nitidamente a imagem do mistério sobre si mais uma vez. Ele estava dando crédito demais a um cara qualquer. 

Sim, ele admitia que desde o término da sua faculdade, não ficou com mais ninguém além de alguns momentos de diversão em cantos escuros, nunca os levando até sua casa. As pessoas não despertavam nele interesse, muito menos casos a serem considerados em conta, logo ele não corria atrás também.  _ Contudo,  _ um mero cara não deveria surgir  _ do nada _ , automaticamente entrando no radar de Andrew para fazê-lo apitar, gerando desejo. Uma piada muito sacana com sua pessoa. Tomando sua bebida altamente enjoativa, Kevin juntou-se a ele em algum momento, o tilintar de uma colher nas paredes de porcelana o fizeram querer cair no sono ali mesmo, cada vez mais constante, em um tique-taque. 

Suspirou pesado, arrastando seu corpo para o quarto em que Aaron e Nicky dormiam. Ele sentia que não seria perturbado naquela noite, graças ao seu cansaço e não à sua imaginação. 

  
  
  


⚘

  
  


**_Carolina do Sul, 30 de Outubro, 08:25 horas_ **

  
  
  


Batidas repetidas eram refletidas à luz do sol matinal ultrapassando as grandes janelas, os pequenos vitrais sobre ela em círculos colorindo fracamente o ambiente. Uma sombra agitada mantinha-se firme, incessante, dentro da redoma de vidro larga. Neil olhou para sua companhia com raiva. Ela não parou. Ele fechou o livro que lia com força. Ela não parou. Ele se levantou, e por fim ela descansou. Ele deu as costas e ela voltou a bater as asinhas. Depois que voltaram para casa noite passada, a Morpho não tinha parado de zunir em sua cabeça. A pequenina foi presa pela primeira vez nos anos de vivência com Neil, esse tão aflito e confuso não entendo a revolta da amiga. 

Ela não parava de repetir  _ Volte, volte, volte para ele. Volte para ele.  _

Voltar para quem? Quem? Neil desconfiava de algum conhecido que por ali estava e ele não notou. Ele voltou e não encontrou nada depois de zangados e perdidos minutos. Sua mente palpitava, estava cansado. Perambulando desuniforme pelo apartamento, ele se livrou das roupas amassadas e se enfiou dentro da sua banheira. 

As bolhas de sabão distraíam-no por um tempo, deixou suas unhas se alongarem para estourar uma a uma que soprava ao ar. Massageou suas cicatrizes após o banho, buscando deixá-las menos ásperas. Ser amaldiçoado e caçado pelo outro lado da família não foi sua melhor experiência de vida.  _ E ainda assim ele conseguia atrair a atenção.  _ Neil,  _ Neil,  _ só gostaria de passar o feriado mundano em paz cercado de coisas novas  _ sem o infortúnio de trazer algo que não poderia manter para casa.  _ Era muito simples. 

Vestindo-se com mais modéstia, caminhou até a redoma de vidro onde metade da sua alma residia — ou ele assim pensava — libertando-a. A morpho disparou para ele, batendo as asinhas em seu rosto e andando por ele. 

— Desculpe, mas ainda penso em deixá-la aqui se continuar a me dar dor de cabeça. — ela ficou alguns segundos na sua frente e depois repousou em sua bochecha, caminhando por ali. — Não sei quem você gostaria que eu encontrasse. Esbarrei com tantos ontem. Se tivermos sorte, ficaremos longe das  _ plumagens pretas pomposas.  _ — Neil revirou os olhos ao pensar nos Corvos. Encontros desagradáveis ele teve. — E não, vou ficar aqui hoje. Estou sentindo calafrios só de chegar perto da porta. As coisas estão tensas e amanhã isso terá mudado. 

Ela o deixou sossegado pelo resto do dia, enquanto Neil arrumava tudo para receber Allison, caso ela fosse dar uma passada por ali. Sua fantasia favorita gostava de aprontar também e correr para Neil. Velhos e bons tempos que não eram mais tão frequentes assim. 

Algo caiu de um dos livros. Uma fotografia em sépia, manchada nas bordas. Os rostos olhavam para ele. Neil sendo um deles. Olhou o verso, a data quase apagada.

  
  


**_19 Agosto de 1987_ **

  
  


Nenhuma pista de onde seria o lugar, mas Neil se lembrava bem daquele tempo. Estavam em Londres, em uma conferência de negócios quando um futuro promissor desmoronou diante de Neil e de sua família. Contudo, mesmo com as caças e negócios às escondidas, Stuart conseguiu erguer o que restou dos seus e juntos viviam em união constante, mesmo que seu sobrinho não gostasse de se misturar, mantendo seu próprio passado enterrado. Seu nome sendo um deles. 

Neil deixou a foto encostada nos livros, e deu atenção aos vidros de remédios e misturas suas para feitiços próprios, limpando os frascos e separando-os por utilidade. Ele passaria a tarde naquilo e se arrumaria para o dia seguinte. Uma parte de si tremia com o pensamento. 

  
  


⚘

  
  


**_Carolina do Sul, 31 de Outubro, 16:50 horas_ **

  
  
  


Sair de seu próprio quarto naquela forma sinalizava alto risco de ser pego mas também chances baixíssimas de levantar suspeitas. As maquiagens dos dias atuais faziam mágica, mágica essa que Neil adorava muito. As botas novas de cano alto ficavam bem nele, a calça de cintura alta igualmente preta destacava sua silhueta, a camisa de mangas compridas arregaçadas até o cotovelo deixavam à mostra suas inúmeras cicatrizes, o colete azul marinho servindo mais uma vez para deixar tudo bem enquadrado. Como diria Allison Reynolds descaradamente,  _ magnificamente gostoso.  _

Sua risada ecoou, um pouco grotesca agora que metade da sua forma estava visível. Sua parceira pousou em seu ombro. Neil avistou olhares de horror e admiração para as suas feições conforme saia do hotel que ficava hospedado. Hotel exclusivo para os que faziam a travessia, portanto, sem preocupações com quem fosse querer desenterrar suas vidas. 

Não se avistou muitos com fantasias, mas logo Neil se misturaria a eles. Suas unhas raspam as paredes avermelhadas de um prédio da prefeitura, o barulho delas chamando a atenção de alguns, trilhas de dentes ameaçando morder. Um sorriso provavelmente grotesco ficou gravado em suas memórias. Neil faria um belo vilão tanto ali quanto perto do seu tio. O sol não demoraria a se pôr, Neil fez seu caminho obrigatório até a rua onde ficavam tantos comércios, alguns bares abertos e cheios, ele provavelmente encontraria um certo lobo por ali.

Uma faísca de bagunça deu dentro dele, os passos de Neil ecoando pela rua, conforme ia até o bar em que o velho amigo estaria. A saudade já batia nele. O nome tinha mudado, mas o estabelecimento continuava o mesmo. O barulho chegou aos seus ouvidos antes mesmo de ele entrar, o sininho tocando. Alguns pararam para olhá-lo dos pés à cabeça, somente para desviar como se estivessem constrangidos. 

— Neil! 

Seu nome chamado diz muito sobre quem ele buscava. A figura alta, grande e sorridente do lobisomem dono daquele lugar em passos largos chegou rapidamente até ele, o pegando e tirando do chão. Neil deixou-se ser carregado por Matt que não parava de cheirá-lo. Se o homem à sua frente tivesse sua forma real, sua cauda estaria balançando tão rapidamente e derrubando bebidas.

— Senti seu cheiro antes de você entrar. Mas caramba, não pensei mesmo que fosse mesmo você. Cara, quanto tempo! — deixou o corpo pequeno de Neil com cuidado, acariciando seu rosto marcado e profundo. — Seja bem vindo de volta.

_ Seja bem vindo de volta. _

Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, ou se eles brigassem, Matt sempre o recebia com a mesma fala, todas às vezes. Seu coração ameaçou sair pela sua boca. Matt abriu um sorriso mais largo.  _ Ele sabia. _

— Dan está no andar de cima. Pode subir para vê-la, ela vai amar ver você. 

Neil estreitou os olhos.

— Dan nunca deixa o bar a menos que seja urgente.

Se o sorriso de Matt fosse a chave para revelar os tantos segredos guardados dentro de sua alma, Neil contemplaria a fechadura somente para ver ela ser aberta, mais que segredos saindo pela porta. Ele abriu a boca, e a fechou.  _ Oh, pelos fantasmas… _

— Seu cachorro.

Neil jurou que a gargalhada de Matt tremeu as taças no armário. Ele riu junto com o amigo.

— Seu sobrinho vai amar esse linguajar quando for mais velho, tenho certeza. Terei cabelos brancos antes mesmo de eu sequer chegar na idade.

— Primeiro, sua melhor bebida para seu melhor amigo, sim? Depois faremos meu batizado de tio oficial, Dan precisa bater o martelo. 

Acomodando-se em um dos bancos, Matt falava alto com alguém conforme se dirigia às bebidas. Neil observou o ambiente não muito iluminado e deveras aconchegante, capturando um olhar fixo nele, se não fosse a excitação que sentia, ele teria sentido calafrios, mas ao invés disso, sorriu ladino para o loiro inexpressivo do outro lado da mesa, sentindo Matt colocar sua bebida diante dele. Um gracejo saiu da boca de Neil, e o lobo respondeu com um som baixo de alegria. Neil sabia que a paternidade o estava afetando muito. 

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Neil, a fisgada o fez se remexer no banco. Não demorou para alguém sentar ao seu lado, as unhas de Neil intercalam no copo de vidro, e Neil poderia dizer que o lugar não era apropriado para o cliente ao seu lado. Humanos frequentavam o bar com certa liberdade, alheios aos que entravam e saiam. Dois mundos lado a lado, tão perto e tão distantes. 

— Ou sou apenas eu ou você não para de me olhar. — Neil virou o rosto para o estranho, agora lado a lado, olhando-o com mais abertura, eram quase da mesma altura, por pouca coisa. Neil deslizou o dedo anelar pela borda no copo gelado da bebida, esperando uma resposta. O loiro nada falou e não fez mais que fixar-se em seus olhos. Uma onda de desagrado se arrastou lentamente por Neil. — É horrível, não é? Mas você se acostuma. — Um sorriso de mostrar todos os seus dentes afiados se instalou, uma fração de movimento surgiu no canto da boca do estranho, e Neil sentiu seus dedos coçarem.

O silêncio voltou a se instalar, confortável de alguma maneira. Matt surgiu surgiu e intercalou o olhar entre Neil e sua companhia, um aceno bastou para acalmar o mais alto. 

— Tem uma Morpho no seu cabelo. 

A voz baixa, seca e forte chamou a atenção de Neil, afastando-se uns centímetros. Um riso suspirado saiu dele e nem um alarde foi feito. 

— Uma pequena parte do que sobrou da minha antiga vida, eu diria. Você pode pegá-la, se ela deixar. 

A cor dourada dos arcos alheios ficaram mais intensos sob as luzes do lugar onde estavam. Patinhas e toques sutis, macios deslizam pelo rosto de Neil, a cor metálica das asas da sua amiga pôr fim à vista. Ela bateu uma, duas vezes, antes de pousar na mão repousada do estranho sobre o copo de bebida.

— Ou ela pode ir até você.

A cabeça de Neil zumbia latejava com a voz incessante da pequenina dentro dele. 

— Se eu perguntasse onde você a conseguiu e como ela ainda está aqui, sinto que a resposta não seria plausível.

Neil não fez mais do que dar um breve aceno. Sua atenção indo para um lobo agitado.

— As bruxas estão soltas. 

Neil teve que soltar uma risada. 

— Topei com um grupo a caminho daqui. Estão se encaminhando para o leste. Adivinha quem vai dar outra festa.

Matt revirou os olhos.

— Você não topou com nem passarinho desgraçado por aqui, certo? — um temor foi visto e Neil deixou suas unhas se fincar no balcão. 

— Eles não seriam loucos de me seguir até aqui, a menos que queiram voltar em forma de travesseiro para seus donos. — isso desencadeou uma série de risos dos dois. 

— Não duvido que você faria isso, mas sei que você gosta mais de uma diversão própria do que de recorrer a outros.

Matt se virou para a outra companhia de Neil, um sorriso de caninos afiados tranquilamente à vista como tantos outros clientes. 

— Como você atura esse cara?

Um arquear de sobrancelha bastou como resposta, Neil murmurou algo não reconhecível. 

— Vamos, para de intimidar minha interessante companhia. Como ele vai aceitar meu convite de ir perturbar a paz alheia se nem sequer você me deixa tentar?

— Você é terrível, pequeno diabo. Não leve o que não pode manter. 

— Estou muito ciente disso, obrigado. 

Isso foi o suficiente para fazer Matt voltar ao serviço. A Morpho no braço do loiro quieta. 

— Me chamo Neil, um pouco tarde para tentar de novo?

— Andrew, se isso o fizer parar de tentar. Uma vez basta. 

Uma satisfação e alívio se instalou no corpo marcado e animado de Neil. Andrew não se intimidou com ele nem um pouco. Olhando-o melhor, seus trajes não faziam jus a data que se seguia noite afora, uma bola de decepção caiu sobre ele. 

— Não gosta do Halloween? 

— Não tanto quanto  _ você _ parece gostar. Onde arranjou tudo isso, se me permite perguntar? — os arcos cor de mel passearam por seu rosto distorcido, suas roupas, seus braços… 

Um longo suspiro saiu de Neil, se todo seu cansaço, sua história, fosse tão simples como gostava pensar, Andrew talvez perdesse o interesse, mas o deixaria sem pesadelos por muitas noites. 

— Me permite ser sincero? — nada foi dito e a Morpho voou para Neil, se instalando bem acima do nó de sua gravata, quem olhasse pensaria que fosse um broche. — Eu não sei. Monstros não tem muita história antes de se tornarem o que são, o que é meu caso, diferente de fantasmas. 

Uma sombra veio firme sobre os olhos bonitos de Andrew, Neil pensou ter dito algo errado ou muito perto do que poderia ser verdade para um humano.

— Já me deparei com monstros antes, e se me permite dizer, eles não são tão criativos como você. 

Algo muito pesado se instalou, Neil sabia, e entendia. 

— Eu também.— brincou com o resto de seu uísque, uma ideia tentadora querendo transbordar. — Quer ir depenar uns corvos comigo? Isso é claro se eles cruzarem o meu caminho. — o clima tenso se dispersou mais rápido do que os dois imaginavam, Andrew escondeu-se bebendo o resto do seu pedido, Neil mantinha a atenção.

— Se isso for um convite para um encontro, para alguém que acabou de sair de dois séculos passados, recomendo repensar suas abordagens. Mas como estamos falando de passarinhos metidos...— ele ponderou e Neil se inclinou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Isso é um sim?

Andrew afastou o copo.

— Sim, Neil. 

_ Sim, sim, sim, ele disse sim, Neil.  _ Morpho, se pudesse, gritava ao vento isso. 

— Pelos fantasmas, parece até que pedi você em casamento. — uma risada saiu dele, Andrew deu de ombros e saiu de onde estava, com Neil no seu encalço.

Neil não sabia, ele nunca reparava muito em si mesmo quando se tratava de notar coisas além do óbvio —  _ isso pode e é uma dessas coisas, mas não vamos censurar nosso garoto por isso —  _ os fortes e intenso raios solares do dia se despediram de Neil dando a ele um foco maior, seu cabelo vibrando em vermelho escuro como as folhas do outono que iam embora em ventanias por aí, mas ali ele estava, sorridente e com um coração muito engraçado palpitando em seu peito. Sua boca, por mais repuxada que parecesse, não diminuiu seu sorriso e fala. Andrew pensou ter encontrado por um acaso grande demais um ser utópico, e que desaparecia logo mais. Ele sabia que sim, misturada com tudo que saía e entrava daquele bar. 

  
  
  


⚘

  
  


**_Carolina do Sul, 31 de Outubro, 19:50 horas_ **

  
  


Uma parte disso tudo foi inesperado, e Andrew não suportou ficar tão longe de um cigarro. Assim que o som do isqueiro foi ativo, Neil olhou para o objeto com intensidade. Andrew tratou de fazê-lo sumir pelas suas dobras, tragando fortemente. 

Se Neil não fosse um sonho, ele se tornaria um, e duraria pouco tempo. Então porque diabos ele ainda estava ali na presença de alguém que parecia ter saído de algum conto de terror, e não parecia ser tão assustador como aquela realidade gostava de fazer? Intrigante. Ambos, ele sentiu, foram sinceros em suas declarações no bar, o próprio Neil deu a ele um espaço, a chance de dizer mais, e assim foi. 

Provava-se cada vez mais a ideia de Andrew quando Neil sussurrava perto dele as aparições e espectros da noite. Fantasmas, bruxas, enfermeiras lamuriantes de hotéis abandonados seguiam rumo ao quarteirão onde o maior baile de Halloween acontecia. Neil detestava-os desde sua primeira vez.

— Pessoas detestáveis, para dizer o mínimo. Não é nem por serem  _ corvos _ , e sim pelo o que mantém debaixo daquelas penas. Têm toda a graça e confiança dos pobres. Quem inventou os pequenos símbolos de tamanho horror? Só tenho a lamentar.

— Isso não tira deles o crédito de darem as melhores festas para drogados. 

O olho bom de Neil refletiu alegria e cumplicidade. As unhas de Neil rasparam distraidamente suas cicatrizes. 

— Pare de coçá-las assim, vai acabar ferindo-as. — Andrew repreendeu, as mãos do outro cessando os movimentos. — Sei que você não gosta delas, mas isso não as fará sumir. 

Um silêncio chocou os dois, a concentração de Neil exclusiva em Andrew. Qualquer outro poderia ter recuado, desviado do olhar nada bonito que poderia varrer a lama do corpo, mas não com Andrew, embora ele soubesse que arriscou uma cartada muito comprometedora. Os braços de Neil se descruzaram e seu dente esquerdo se salientou quando Andrew sabia que ele ia falar.

— E você sabe bem disso, suponho. — seu olhar disparou para os braços de Andrew, por mais cobertos que estivessem, voltando-se para o rosto de Andrew, não sabendo o que o outro poderia ter encontrado, deixando claro um relaxamento após Andrew acenar. O semblante de Neil se suavizou. — Diga-me, em algum momento eu assustei você? — sinalizou para si mesmo. 

Andrew deixou a sombra de um sorriso nascer. 

— Isso é possível?

— Você se surpreenderia. — deixou sair acompanhado de uma risada.

Andrew sentiu-se tonto, seu coração bateu mais rápido com o rumo das possibilidades. Se fosse para viver aquela noite ao lado de um sonho, então que ele pudesse tirar tudo dela, enquanto Neil deixasse. Seria sua cartada final, por agora, ali mesmo.

— Mostre-me então. 

O sorriso de Neil escorregou rapidamente. Ele olhou em volta, certificando-se se alguém poderia estar vigiando-os. Ele voltou-se para Andrew com um olhar diferente. Nada mais que uma certeza.

— Gostaria de fechar os olhos?

— Prefiro mantê-los abertos. 

Neil assentiu. Em um segundo estava lá e no outro não. A luz de um farol de um carro que passava ali bastou para Andrew ver com clareza a beleza de Neil completa. Um sorriso brotou lentamente pelos lábios completos do ruivo, sem visão de dentes afiados e que tirou a concentração de Andrew dos trilhos.  _ Oh, não… _ Ele estava caindo.

— Isso é uma surpresa. Mereço um prêmio por deixar você sem falar por vontade própria?

— Só se for ficar sem a língua. Já deve saber que ninguém é fã de espertinhos. 

— Mas você ainda está aqui. 

_ Sim, eu estou e não consigo entender.  _

— Você não vai sair correndo quando isso acabar, ou vai? — Neil perguntou, sua aparência humana agora deixada pela metade, somente o lado esquerdo do seu rosto a mostrar seu sobrenatural. — Isso, não é  _ muito _ para você? 

O loiro ponderou. Sim, era muito, demais para quem vivia longe de fantasias como aquelas, seu mundo se fixando em apenas ver os dias passarem e sua família crescer. 

— Você não tem um horário para cumprir? — Andrew perguntou ao invés de se focar nas diretas de Neil. 

— Posso ser um personagem e tanto hoje, mas isso não vai sumir quando der meia-noite. O que quero dizer é que posso ficar, se houver um motivo para isso. 

— E por qual motivo você ficaria? 

Uma pedrinha foi chutada.

— Estou descobrindo, e sei que estou cansado de me esconder. Sei que não poderei viver  _ assim,  _ mas se passou tanto tempo que não sei o que pode me surpreender. Gosto daqui. Há possibilidades aqui que não tenho…de onde eu vim. Mas hoje tive sim uma surpresa…— olhou para Andrew com curiosidade. 

Isso era insuportável. Neil não conhecia Andrew, nem ele a Neil, e ainda assim ficou às claras que o ser sobrenatural ficaria caso Andrew abrisse a boca e dissesse outro  _ sim.  _ Neil tinha um ou dois amigos por ali, então por que ficaria pelo estranho e humano Andrew?  _ Porque você não correu.  _ Foi engraçado reproduzir tudo em sua mente, em nenhum momento Neil perguntou outras coisas a Andrew que não fosse sobre o que acontecia entre eles, nem sobre como ele sabia que as cicatrizes de Neil eram reais, não podendo ser escondidas pelo sobrenatural.

Ele não precisava da permissão de ninguém para ficar, então Andrew fez o que poderia fazer naquele momento. Ele estendeu a mão. Um incentivo. Andrew não gostava que ninguém o tocasse, mas se apenas um gesto, toque, fosse o que Neil precisava para ficar, então…

— Eu realmente posso? — ele encarou a mão de Andrew, intercalando entre ela e seu rosto. Neil manteve a distância a todo momento, nunca chegando perto demais para que Andrew se sentisse desconfortável ou desconfiado. 

— Pode, Neil. — a permissão saiu breve e Neil se aproximou. 

Não fez mais que tocar um dos dedos de Andrew e enrolá-lo no seu. A Morpho surgiu e pousou graciosamente no elo entre eles. Seja lá o que Neil procurava, ou o que ele achasse que procurava, deixou para trás. Uma nova busca se iniciou.

— Você é o humano mais estranho que conheci. 

A risada de Andrew saiu antes mesmo que ele a controlasse.

— Você tem certeza de que eu sou o estranho? Definitivamente, você precisa aprender algumas coisas. 

A borboleta de Neil voou para Andrew mais uma vez e lá ficou.

— Ela gosta de você. — disparou, bem ao lado de Andrew que o encarou de relance.

— E você não? — a pergunta fez o coração de Neil saltar, ele quase gaguejou em sua fala.

— E por que não? Você é adorável. 

Andrew fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Neil se transformou de novo e fez um som para Andrew. Juntos, eles seguiram de volta a festa de Halloween barulhenta e duvidosa em suas diversões. O telefone de Andrew tocou em seu bolso, Neil observou enquanto ele atendia e falava algumas coisas. A tela brilhou em seu rosto. 

— Você precisa ir embora? — um lampejo de tristeza apareceu, Neil sabia que acabaria, por aquela noite.

— Apenas por hoje. Alguém não sabe se controlar ao beber. 

— Amigo do resgate. — Neil disparou, sorridente. Ele vivia sorrindo. — Antes de você ir, quero saber outras coisas…

Andrew fez um gesto para que ele continuasse.

— Por que…você confiou em mim, desse jeito? — ele juntou as mãos, as longas unhas incrivelmente alinhadas e ovais. A resposta era muito simples para Andrew.

— Porque você confiou em mim primeiro. — ficou por mais um tempo gravando o rosto de Neil.

O loiro caminhou até seu carro, Neil o observou parar e olhar para ele mais uma vez. O que dizer? O que ele diria? O que Neil poderia deixar para seu novo amigo naquela noite? Ele sentia as mãos tremerem levemente. Passos ecoaram sobre a calçada, chegando bem perto de Neil, junto com uma brisa. Neil sabia que Allison surgiu do nada ao seu lado, ele já sabia como os lábios dela se tornaram ao olhar para Andrew, esse nada surpreso com a aparição inesperada. 

Neil acenou em despedida, sendo retribuído com outro em dois dedos, como uma saudação. Ambos viram o carro dar partida e ir embora. Allison estalou a língua.

— Isso foi...— não completou a frase e Neil sacudiu a cabeça, um sorriso elástico à vista. — Você sabe muito bem o que fez. Mas tenho outras coisas para contar.

— Tenho a madrugada toda. — foi sua declaração final.

Allison alisou os cabelos bagunçados de Neil na santa e calma caminhada de volta ao apartamento do outro. A história de Neil se desenrolou em pouco tempo, nem ele mesmo conseguia acreditar ter feito o que fez. Ele se sentia em êxtase e outras coisas acariciavam sua mente e o deixavam afoito. Ele contou de Andrew, de suas conversas, das reações e de tudo que poderia dar muito errado. E deixou sair como se sentia sobre isso. Andrew, era tudo que conseguia pensar.

E…ele não surtaria agora que a ficha tinha caído. Não quando ele teve uma noite muito sem pé nem cabeça em toda a sua existência. 

A gargalhada de Allison era o que mais assombraria Neil, ironicamente.

**Author's Note:**

> O Guia do Escritor também, super recomendo, deem uma olhada no perfil, é maravilhoso: @/ScriptorLibri
> 
> Desculpem-me qualquer erro, de verdade. 
> 
> Desabafando um pouco mais, me senti um lixo total escrevendo isso, mas aqui estou ousando sem muita noção.
> 
> Obrigado por ter lido, beijos açucarados.


End file.
